


Moni

by Banana_Uyu



Category: GOT7, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, Jimin is a girl, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Siblings, Mute Kim Namjoon | RM, Namjoon is ADORABLE, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Min Yoongi | Suga, Panic Attacks, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Taehyung is a girl, all the other members are the same age, everyone is protective over namjoon, everyone is whipped for namjoon, namjoon is super innocent, namjoon's dad is dead, so are soobin and taehyun, vmin are cheerleaders, yoongi is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Uyu/pseuds/Banana_Uyu
Summary: "I promise everyone will love you."It is bad to make promises that cannot be kept
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. 일

**Author's Note:**

> this story kinda just came out of nowhere so i hope you guys enjoy it.  
> just some warning;  
> \- this story is fictional, therefore characters that i write won't be as they are in real life.  
> \- there will be swearing  
> \- namjoon is a little too innocent for his own good  
> \- it gets intense a little to quickly  
> \- jimin, taehyung, soobin and taehyun are girls (because i felt like it)  
> \- there will be triggers so check the tags please
> 
> that's pretty much it, enjoy

_He was running. He didn’t know where to nor did he know who from. He didn’t even know how long he had been running for. All he knew was that he had to keep running. They couldn’t catch up to him. They couldn’t take him away. They couldn’t-_

* * *

Namjoon’s alarm rang in his ears. He sat up on his bed, hitting the button to stop the incessant ringing. He rubbed the sleep and tears from his eyes, trying to collect himself before getting up.

His nightmares had gotten worse. He knew that he had to tell Yoongi what was going on at some point (his older brother, Yoongi, was coming to visit from college in a few weeks. He was super protective of Namjoon), but he didn’t want to do it now.

He finally got up and grabbed his uniform. He wasn’t sure how his new school was going to go. It could either go terribly with him making no friends or it could go bad, with him making no friends.

Namjoon had always known that being mute was something that stood in the way of a lot of things. However, he had always had his brother to help him and he didn’t have to be lonely, but now his brother had graduated and was in college and he would have to go through the process of being the new mute kid alone.

There was a knock at the door. Namjoon walked toward it, opening it to reveal his mother on the other side. “ **Did you sleep well?** ” Namjoon smiled at his mother, always worrying about him. “ **I did.** ”

  
She nods. “ **Are you excited for your new school?** ”

“ **I’m starting a whole new school without Yoongi. I don’t know what’s going to happen...** ”

“ **I understand, but you’ll be fine. Don’t worry.** ”

Namjoon smiled at his mother. She left him at the doorway, going back to the kitchen, but then turned around again. “ **It’s Japchae. Your favourite.** ” She then turns back to go downstairs.

Namjoon took a quick shower and joined his mother in the kitchen. He sits next to her just as his phoneping, signifying a message had come to his phone. He looks at the ID to see his brother’s name.

**Yoonie:**

Good luck on your first day of your new school. I promise everyone will love you.

**Joon:**

Thank you, hyung. I’ll try my best to get on well.

**Yoonie:**

Thta’s my joonie

that’s*

Namjoon smiled at his phone. “Yoongi?” He turns his head to his mother’s expectant eyes and nods. “He always likes to check up on you.” She stands up, ruffling her son’s hair. “Finish your breakfast and then I’ll drive you there.”

“ **Thank you.** ”

* * *

They pull up on the side of the road. Namjoon opens the door, grabbing his school bag on the way out. “ **Bye. I love you.** ”

“I love you too, Joonie.”

He slams the door shut and his mother drives away, leaving him alone in front of his new school. He looks up at the building of the high school.

The move to an entirely new city was Yoongi’s idea. After their father died and the trauma namjoon had gone through, Yoongi convinced their mother to move. Just so that he wouldn’t have to suffer. The younger had protested saying that he wanted to feel close to him, but eventually gave up.

“Hey!” Namjoon turned his head to the shout. A boy, around the same age as him, ran toward the mute. He slowed to a stop almost toppling Namjoon over. Once collected, Namjoon pulled out his notebook.

“You the new kid right?” Namjoon nodded. “Perfect! I’m Jung Hoseok, but everyone calls me Hobi.” Namjoon waved in response, then wrote something in his notebook, showing it to the bo- Hobi. “ **I’m Kim Namjoon, but you can call me Namjoon.** ”

“Nice to meet you Namjoon. Now you have a friend and we don’t have to be lonely.” Namjoon was shocked at the sudden statement. “ **We’re friends?** ” He gestured between the two of them. Hoseok nodded. “Of course! I can’t let you be lonely on your first day.”

Namjoon smiled. Maybe Yoongi was right after all.

* * *

Sadly, Namjoon and Hoseok did not share any classes together except from Maths at the end of the day. Hoseok showed him to his first class and they parted ways. Namjoon entered the class, the teacher smiled brightly at him.

“I’m Mrs. Choi.” She shook his hand and then turned her attention to the rest of the class.

“We have a new student.” The students all turned their heads to Namjoon, expectant eyes accessing him. Namjoon squirmed slightly at attention, but stayed still. The teacher beckoned him to introduce himself.

The class watched as Namjoon wrote a small speech introducing himself. When he finished, he gave it to his teacher to read. She happily read it aloud.

“ **Hello. I’m Kim Namjoon. I moved here from Ilsan. I hope we can make great memories as friends.** ” Namjoon smiled. Mrs. Choi gave the notebook back to the brown haired boy.

“You can sit next to...” she trails off as she scans the classroom to look for a seat. “Ah! Jeon Jungguk raise your hand please.” Everyone’s eyes travelled to the corner of the classroom.

A boy sat at the desk, his head resting on the desk, eyes closed, soft snores leaving his lips. “He’s asleep again, Mrs. Choi!” another boy, sitting next to Jungguk, shouted cursing the class to erupt into laughter.

Mrs. Choi sighed. “I can see that, Jackson. Wake him up please.” The boy that had shouted stands, making his way over to the sleeping boy. Jackson shakes him. The shaken boy groans, turning his head away, mumbling, “Five more minutes.” The class burst into another round of laughter.

“Jeon Jungguk! If you don’t get up right this second, your mother will be finding out what score you actually got on your chemistry test.”

At that, Jungguk shoots up from his desk, almost knocking Jackson with his head in the process. “Please don’t, Mrs. Choi! She’ll end me. You’ll lose your favourite student.” He smirked. “Do you really want that on your conscience Mrs. Choi, do you?”

Mrs. Choi rolled her eyes, but smiled at the raven haired boy’s antics. She turned to Namjoon. “That’s your seat.” Namjoon made his way down the aisle. He got to his seat, sitting down and taking out his necessary equipment. He looks over to Jungguk - who has somehow gone back to sleep again - and the lesson begins.

* * *

“Hey! New kid!” Namjoon turns, but it’s too late before he ends up slammed against the lockers. The new presence, a senior at that, smirks. “I hear you can’t talk.” Namjoon stays silent (as if he has a choice), his eyes become glassy and his hands start shaking. The senior scoffs. “You’re going to be fun to play with.” A crowd gathers and Namjoon’s breathing starts to get erratic. But before anything can happen, a forceful hand pulls the attacker back and the mute falls to the floor.

“What are you doing to my friend?!” Namjoon turns his head to see Hoseok blowing a punch to the senior. He gasps for breath, his hands still shaking. A flinches as a hand starts to rub his back, but melts into the touch when he realises it isn’t threatening.

“You’re okay. It’s okay. He can’t hurt you. Just breathe.” A soft voice accompanies the hand as he whispers into his ear. Namjoon calms down considerably. It isn’t Yoongi, but as long as they don’t hurt him it’s okay.

“What is going on here?!” a loud booming voice echoes through the halls and suddenly the crowd disappears into the classrooms. The voice scares Namjoon and the brown haired goes back into panic mode.

The voice that was comforting him talks. “Minsan slammed him into the lockers and was about to punch him. Hoseok pulled him back.” The coordinator looked at the panicking Namjoon in safe arms then glanced at Hoseok who had snapped out of his angry state and was sitting next to a beat up Minsan.

He sighed. “Seokjin, take Namjoon to the nurse’s office to calm him down. Hoseok and Minsan come with me.” The boys obeyed immediately. Seokjin carefully picked up Namjoon and led him to the nurse’s office.

So much for everyone loving him.


	2. 이

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are better and maybe, just maybe...
> 
> the promise was kept after all.

Hoseok wasn’t usually violent. Sure, he had just beaten someone to a pulp, but he didn’t like doing it. It was something he had been trying to get under control. He was usually such a bubbly person, but once he got angry, it took effort to get him back from anger’s clutches.

So sitting here now, getting scolded by the coordinator that had caught them, Hoseok felt extreme guilt. “Even if Minsan had tried to hurt Namjoon, you shouldn’t have gone that far. Hoseok.” Hoseok looked at his hands that had suddenly become more interesting.

“I’m sorry; I lost control. I’ll take whatever punishment you give me.” Minsan sneered, “As you should.” Hoseok glared at him, using a little of his anger to scare Minsan from speaking to him. It worked like a charm; Minsan backed off.

“Detention for three weeks, along with helping the litter committee after school.” Hoseok nodded. It wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated it to be. “And you,” all attention was given to Minsan, “Suspension for two weeks along with a ban from the football club for a month.” Minsan’s mouth hung open in shock.

“But sir-”

“No Buts, Ifs or Ands. That is your punishment. You will finish the school day and I don’t expect to see you for two weeks. Understood?” Minsan could only nod in response. “Words.”

“Yes, sir.” The bully replied weakly.

“Good. Now both of you, get out of my sight.” The two boys scrambled out as fast as they could.

When outside, Minsan looked at Hoseok with a hard, icy glare. “You’re gonna pay for that.” Hoseok only chuckled and Minsan just scoffed walking off, mumbling under his breath.

  
“ _ You don’t mess with Choi Minsan just get away with it. _ ”

* * *

Namjoon had calmed down after a few minutes and Seokjin had been able to introduce himself. Over that hour, they had laughed and talked until Hoseok came in, running to him. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Seokjin just smiled, watching as his friend patted down the brown haired mute.

“He’s fine Hoseok. There are no bruises or anything. He was only a little shaken up.” Namjoon nods to confirm and Hoseok lets out a breath. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I was assigned to help you get used to the school and I failed my job-”

Namjoon put a hand over Hoseok’s mouth to stop him from talking. He fished out his phone (his notebook had been left in the classroom). “ **It’s okay. Minsan (?) didn’t even get to hurt me. I promise you didn’t do anything wrong.** ” He grinned at his new friend, signalling to him that he was okay. Hoseok hugged him.

Finally separated, Namjoon typed out on his phone, showing it to Seokjin and Hoseok. “ **So much for a good first day...** ” They all chuckled at the humour despite the situation.

Maybe his day wouldn’t be that bad.

* * *

Lunch rolled around fairly quickly and the three newly formed friends looked for somewhere to sit. Then a shout came out from a corner of the dining hall. “Hobi hyung, over here!” Namjoon whipped his head around to see someone sitting at a table. He smiled as the others made their way over.

Now that they were closer, Namjoon could see that it was Jungguk from his first class. “Oh! Hey, new kid.” He held out a hand, gesturing for a high five and Namjoon clapped it. “Welcome to daily crackheadery™.”Namjoon tilts his head in confusion and Jungguk goes to explain.

“We have me, the best, most amazing person to exist, but I’m also the youngest by a month so that’s one bump in the hill.” He gestures to Seokjin. “That’s Jin hyung. He is like a care person; super caring, gives hugs and most importantly...he lets us do whatever the fuck we-”

“Language!”

“Except that.” He glares at Seokjin, but then moves his attention to Hoseok. “And this is Hobi hyung. The bubbly battery of our friendship group. Always smiling and always happy, but never. I repeat,  _ never  _ make him angry. You have a death wish if you want to even try.” Hoseok slaps Jungguk's arm, but smiles nonetheless.

Namjoon looks at Hoseok expectantly and Hoseok begins to introduce him. “Well, this is Namjoon. He moved here from Ilsan and he is mute, but also super funny.” Jungguk nods. The topic of conversation changing rapidly.

“How was your Biology test, Jungguk?” Seokjin asks and Jungguk looks down, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting. “He absolutely bombed it.” Jungguk shot Hoseok a betrayed look. “Hyung! He wasn’t supposed to know. Now he’s going to tell my mom!” Hoseok just laughed.

Then two girls in cheerleader uniform joined them at the table and Jungguk quickly attacked one of them into a hug. “Tae! I haven’t you in ages!” The girl chuckled, “I literally saw you in Biology.” Jungguk just groans. “But that was so long ago. Your hair has grown since then, you’re more mature.”

She just laughs at that. “Hey, where is my greeting?” Everyone looks to see the other girl, sitting opposite Tae and Jungguk. “Hey Jimi.” Seokjin greets. “How was cheerleading practice?” Jimi smiles at the one person who greeted and then launched into a full explanation on what happened.

* * *

“ **Thank you for introducing me to your friends.** ” Namjoon says, his dimples showing from how wide the smile is. “It’s not a problem! Everyone needs at least one friend.” Namjoon nods in agreement.

Honking is heard from the parking lot and Namjoon sees his mother waving from the car. “ **I should go. Thank you again.** ” Hoseok waved as Namjoon left, smiling as he semi-skipped to the car.

Once inside, his mother smiles at him. “ **How was your day?** ” she signs. Namjoon replies almost instantly. “ **It was amazing!** ” He knew he was lying, but his mood was too uplifted by the happiness he had felt with his new friends. His mother smiled, happy for Namjoon.

Namjoon is happy and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " **Hey Sobin! Have you seen Hyunnie?** " Namjoon signed quickly, out of breath from running. "She went for a run. Are you trying to return her notes?" Namjoon shook his head, though it was obvious to Sobin that he was lying. She raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "Joonie, she said you could keep them! She has spare, don't worry. That child always likes to be prepared." Namjoon blushed at how Sobin could tell he was lying. " **It just feels wrong, but I'll keep it. Just so that I don't make her feel bad.** " Sobin nodded. "Alright then see you later."
> 
> Namjoon smiled. Yep;
> 
> The promise was kept after all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedback are appreciated!!! <3


End file.
